20 Ways
by FoxxyGoddess
Summary: Nikola/Will and the others added in for fun. 20 genres, one chapter each. rating may go up. also posted over on LJ
1. Fantasy

Disclaimer: I own nothing, not even my own imagination.

This is was inspired by the Fanfiction Dot Net challenge!

by Kiki Cabou

you use all 20 FFN genres in one work of fiction, and get through them as fast and as well as you can.

i decided to do 20 chapters instead, one for each genre

Warning: I took a chance with this, and this is the result. i apologize in advance for any trauma i have inflicted upon the readers. the cast of sanctuary are accustomed to unusual circumstance, and know how to roll with the insanity

* * *

Nikola absently placed the near empty wine glass back upon the table. He unable to look away from the sight of wanton lust in the eyes of the one standing before him. The sweet knowing smile pulling at pale lips only adds to the seduction. The hand reaching out, cupping his face is soft despite the callouses. Warmth spreads as a thumb is tenderly dragged across his bottom lip. Nikola closes his eyes as his head tilts back, savouring the affection. A soft chuckle draws his eyes open. The sight of lightly tanned flesh inches from his face forces him to inhale the other's scent. Old books, leather and wood polish from time spent in the library. Dove soap and floral detergent from the laundry, and the natural underlying scent of flesh and blood . The combination urging him to grab hold and immerse himself.

"Tesla"

Repressing a moan at how intoxicating his name sounds as it slips past chapped lips. Nikola licked his own, desire thrumming through his body.

"Tesla"

Again the siren like call of his name struck him. Giving up the fight, he framed the other's face between his palms pulling him close. Noses barely touching as their breath mingled. Body relaxed, following Nikola's guidance. Lips almost skimming, eyes closing in anticipation.

"Tesla, you still alive?"

The ex-vampire's eyes snapped open. Looking up, he saw his daydream's favoured subject.

"Yes, I am, despite you and Fido here's assault to my visual cortex with what you are attempting to call 'fashion'"

Nikola's eyes swept over both Henry and Will's bodies at the word fashion.

"My apologies, not everyone can afford a 19th century three piece suit."

Will scooped up half the research, Henry grabbing the rest and left together.

Eyes trailed over the doctors backside as he exited the library. Sighing, Nikola wondered where in the Sanctuary he could fantasize uninterrupted.

* * *

i know i should be continuing my other stories, im sorry this just took over

read & review plz


	2. Western

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. This particular chapter was inspired by Cougar, Jensen and 'The Hat'. Anyone who gets the reference gets a cookie.

* * *

Nikola could not look away. The sight before him was too enticing.

There stood Dr Zimmerman, though not in his usual graphic shirt, loose jeans and sneakers. Any day of the week and he would look appealing to the half vampire. But now the Sanctuary's resident psychologist was dressed in fitted denim and boots. That alone drove Nikola half mad, but it was the hat and a blue button up with the top three undone that captured his attention and refused to let go.

Just standing there like he had walked off a movie set, Will had a slight grin as he spoke with Helen's pet wolf. The front of the borrowed cowboy hat was pulled low to shade his eyes from the texas sun.

Once Nikola was able to restart his brain, he noticed that he wasn't the only one admiring the young doctor. It seemed the cattle rancher that had contacted the Sanctuary for help had two very bubbly daughters and one interested son.

_Really, that boy can't go anywhere with enchanting some poor soul, be they fully human or abnormal._

Nikola of course did not include himself. He did however count the wolf that seemed to fawn over the young man.

Being brought back to reality by the sound of hooves, looking over Nikola came to the same conclusion that Will had. The only way to reach the abnormal without scaring it was by horseback. Which brought forth the problem, two horses three people. Someone was going to ride double there and back.

Nikola had never been so happy to know that Helen had insisted on Henry learning to ride at a young age like they had as children. Without hesitation, Nikola pulled himself into the saddle then held out a hand to the doctor. Will only raised a brow then looked to see that Henry was busy climbing atop his own steed.

With a sigh Will allowed himself to be pulled onto the horse behind the sarcastic half vampire. His hands resting on the others hips as they left. Letting himself grin, Nikola felt arms encircling his torso as they started gallop.

_Maybe being sent out to the middle of nowhere won't be such a bad experience after all._

* * *

it feels so weird writing this, i couldn't stop picturing nikola in jeans, cowboy boots and hat.


End file.
